Generally, electronic devices, such as smart phones, tablet personal computers (PCs), portable multimedia players (PMPs), personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop PCs, and wearable devices, for example, wrist watches, head-mounted displays (HMDs), and the like, may perform not only a phone call function, but also various other functions (for example, games, social network services (SNS), internet, multimedia, and taking and displaying a picture or a video). As electronic devices continue to increase various functions, the power consumption by a processor also increases. Accordingly, the need of a charging technology to reduce the battery charging time has increased.
Therefore, a need exists for an electronic device, a charging control method of an electronic device, a power supply device, and a power supply method of a power supply device for preventing functionality issues, such as a malfunction of the electronic device, which may be generated when high power is supplied to the electronic device to quickly charge the electronic device, electromagnetic interference (EMI), and a communication connection failure.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.